


Some Things Never Change

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Thorin might have overcome much on his journey to becoming King Under The Mountain, but he is still the most stubborn dwarf Bilbo Baggins has ever known.





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write some Bagginshield mpreg so I hope this is okay haha 
> 
> I also hope that both Bilbo and Thorin seem like they’re pretty well within their characters still and I didn’t stray too much away from their canon personalities

“Thorin?” Bilbo frowned as he stood in the doorway of the bedchamber he and his husband shared, tapping one of his feet against the hard stone floor and giving the King a disappointed look. “I thought I’ve made it very clear that you need rest.”

“Go back to sleep, Bilbo.” Thorin told his consort as he sat in his large, fur covered armchair before the sitting room’s massive fireplace. A large pile of letters, many of them requesting the King’s correspondence, were sitting near him on a small wooden table at the center of the room, and in his hand he held one from his cousin, Lord Dain of the Iron Hills.

“I will not go back to sleep.” Bilbo huffed and approached his husband with intent to drag him back to their bed if he had to. “You are in no condition to be sitting up at this hour! Now put down the letters and come to bed with me. I’ll make you some nice hot chamomile tea to help you relax.”

“I have much to attend to, Bilbo.” Thorin grunted, attempting to resist once more.

“Thorin...” Bilbo sighed, placing his hands on his hips. “Think of the baby, please.”

“The baby is fine.” The Dwarf King insisted, still showing no signs of being ready to retire for the night. 

“Excuse me, your royal selfishness, but Oin has told you on more than one occasion that working into the early hours of the morning is not good for either you or our child.” Bilbo snapped while still trying to keep his voice at a leveled tone. He didn’t want to anger Thorin. He just wanted him to come to bed.

Thorin sighed and folded the letter he had been reading slowly. “A king has many duties. Sometimes he must work long into the night to see them all attended to.” He snarled back at his husband. “Am I not the king, Bilbo?”

“Yes, Thorin. You are the king.” Bilbo sighed tiredly. “But you are also an expectant parent and I feel that your people would understand you putting the well-being of your unborn child before that of the kingdom.”

“You obviously haven’t spent enough time around our people...” Thorin muttered, reaching to pick up another letter.

“Thorin!” Bilbo stopped him. “Put down that envelope, stand up from your chair, and come back to bed with me.”

Thorin sat the unopened letter back down into the pile with the others. “I can see you are going to continue to pester me until you’ve gotten what you want.” He huffed irritably at his husband.

“Precisely.” Bilbo confirmed, unashamed, as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched Thorin stand slowly from his armchair. 

“Fine then.” The Dwarf King growled, walking, or waddling rather, back to their bedchamber to undress and prepare for sleep.

“Thank you.” Bilbo nodded to him as he went. “Now while you’re getting comfortable in there, I’ll make you that tea I promised.”

Thorin only grunted in response, but Bilbo went ahead and made the tea anyway.

“I’m sorry if I seemed a bit harsh, love.” He said then to Thorin as he came back into their bedchamber, a tray with the tea kettle and two cups in his hands. “I was only trying to-“

The sound of Thorin’s deep, rumbling snores cut him off and Bilbo smiled fondly as he looked upon his exhausted, pregnant husband. 

Thorin hadn’t even managed to take off his trousers before he’d fallen asleep, though he had unlaced them most of the way. 

“My poor thick headed dwarf.” Bilbo chuckled, setting his tea things aside on the night stand before he moved to the end of the bed to pull Thorin’s pants off the rest of the way and place an extra pillow between his legs so that he wouldn’t wake up uncomfortable later in the night.

He then tiptoed up to Thorin’s face and kissed his forehead gently, doing the same then to his rounded belly before he returned to his own side of the bed.

“Goodnight, my darlings.” Bilbo yawned as he snuggled close to Thorin, resting his hand against his husband’s baby bump, and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.


End file.
